Next Time
by Drizzle117
Summary: Shivers has tried...and tried...and tried every day to tell her how he feels.


**Next Time**

_By Drizzle117_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Maybe if I say: your fur shines in the most beauteous of ways when it hits the sunlight, making me long to feel and stroke that gorgeous, silky softness…_argh! _That's much too sappy, and Shivers, you are anything _but _sappy!"

The orange squirrel sitting atop his bed in his tree home sighed and placed his head in his tiny little paws. "Man, what'm I supposed to do? She'll swipe up Sunil like _that _if I don't make my move!"

Blue eyes downcast, he looked up, placing one paw on the bark of the tree that he called his home. "She and Blythe helped me so much…lessened my obsession, made my _house _a nice place…and she's so beautiful!" An infatuated look came upon his face for a minute, which the squirrel quickly shook off.

Standing up, Shivers puffed his chest in and out. "Phew…I can do this! I can totally tell her I'm…interested? What's the right word?"

Deciding to ignore that until the moment was right, the orange squirrel snatched a small plastic bag from under his bed and leapt out of his house, laughing as he parachuted down, floating in the gentle breeze. He had told the others he wouldn't hoard anymore…

…well, not as _much_, anyways.

As the makeshift parachute delivered Shivers safely to the ground, he ran over the lines in his head. "Oh, it's lovely to see you today…you look prettier than ever…of course I mean you're pretty! You're the prettiest pet I know."

Feeling the cool grass underpaw, the squirrel began to sprint in the direction of Littlest Pet Shop, rehearsing his thoughts all the while.

_Why don't you come outside with me and we'll have a talk? _Yes, that sounded masculine, wonderfully suave. Shivers liked that. He was nearly at LPS now, and could see the apartment buildings just ahead, headed by the infamous "Littlest Pet Shop." The vibrant colors drew him closer, just like a shiny object would.

Now he was at the door – it all seemed like a dream. He was going to do it – he was actually going to do it! Taking a few deep breaths in and out, Shivers jogged in one spot.

"You're the squirrel, Shivers," he chattered quickly. "Yep, she'll fall head-over-_paw_ for your amazing form."

A nervous snicker shook through his body, and the orange squirrel bit his lip, looking around for his usual entranceway. Ah, there it was – a small crack in the wall that had been discovered shortly after Blythe had left for F.U.N. Scampering through, Shivers hurried past Mrs. Twombly, who was at her desk trying (and failing) to play Sudoku. Pushing through the flap into the daycare, he smiled.

"You can do this…" he mumbled under his breath. "You…can…do…this…"

He took a few pawsteps forward. There she was, gorgeous and waiting…

…and it happened.

Shivers began to shiver.

He shivered with nervousness, anxiety, and fear. Thoughts raced through his head like lightning. _What if she rejects me? What if she hates me? What if this is all stupid to her? What if she likes someone else, not me? This is terrible! I can't tell her!_

Shivers stopped and darted out the crack in the wall before anyone else could see him. He sighed, feeling a tear well up in one of his blue eyes. Peeking through the window, he watched her play; he watched her laugh; he watched her smile.

He just couldn't do it today…tomorrow. He would do it tomorrow.

That was what Shivers had been telling himself for the last month or so. Tomorrow.

"Next time, Pepper," he whispered quietly, placing one paw over his heart. Shivers sighed and looked down at the ground, letting the one tear fall. "Next time."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: YES I AM A SHIPPER SHIPPER SHUT UP **

**In all fairness, this is a cute ship and I can see it working out – if I didn't adore Peppunil so much. Another one-shot! Hope you guys are enjoying these! ;) Reviews appreciated, as always. **

**~Driz**


End file.
